


Our Parents In Love

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, Dating parents, F/F, F/M, Frosta is a babysitter, Meddling Kids, Single Parents, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Catra's dad and Glimmer's mom start to date.  Both girls protest the idea for different reasons.  They team up in hopes to break them and leave the possibility of them becoming step sisters off the table forever!
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/OC (she-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	1. My dad is a Hoe!

Catra would always resent the friends she met in foster care. From age three to seventeen she had to sit and watch the cuter _and obviously whiter kids_ get adopted into loving families. At first, it was Adora at age nine, leaving her broken-hearted. but Adora’s new parents were loving and supportive didn’t force the two to be separated for long and let Adora and Catra have play-dates. Then Kyle left at age eleven; off to some southern couple. Catra and Lonnie teased him about him being turned into a farm laborer. Ironically, he moved to Tennessee, and when he got older he joined a football team and became some super hunky football star. Not, really, but he plays football, got taller, got a little buff and made lots of friends. Then Rogelio got adopted by some old lady when he was thirteen. Turns out she’s a speech therapy specialist and helped him out with his stuttering problem. Even though he can talk now he still barely answers his phone. Guess he’s still shy. The last was Lonnie. A big Baptist family with a pool and a yard adopted her at age fourteen. The only gripe she had was Church was mandatory, her new dad had to approve all her outfits before buying them, and they had hallway cameras and outside cameras. She would joke with Catra that they were preparing for doomsday and that’s why their mom made them buy everything in bulk and store it in the basement. 

All her friends had an early happily ever after. While Catra was on her own. Three years of loneliness, being the oldest in the foster home her day finally came. Some white dude showed up and informed Mr. Hordak and Ms. Weaver that Catra was his daughter. At first, Catra was like _Holy shit I’m half-white!_ And then the realization of where the hell was this guy for seventeen years kicked into effect. They couldn’t be too sure. Weaver made this guy come back with a blood test and made a whole big deal to the Child and Family courts on how he shouldn’t have custody. It was almost like Weaver cared, but in reality, she didn’t want to lose the money from the State. Weaver made it clear to Catra that this man didn’t care for her and only wanted to have a child for tax benefit purposes; it was the only reason to come looking for her now. 

It was a painful thought. To think her dad knew about her all along and just didn’t think to contact her. Did he even care what she went through as a foster child? Did he? Whatever his reasons where he was without a doubt her father. They looked a little alike in Catra’s mind. They both had small foreheads, their nose shape was a little similar and her thick brown hair might be a trait from him since he was a man in his forties with a full head of hair and a beard. He did have blue eyes and technically Catra had one blue eye.

As far as physical characteristics they did have stuff in common. Her father— _Jason_ —was a DJ, he owned a DJ and party planning company. It was odd to know this guy had a career in being a social butterfly when to Catra he was so damn _Awkward_.

First off he was someone who could never shut up. First-day meeting Catra he barely let her talk. He just talked about his job, his life, and his childhood. He dodged all the questions about Catra’s mother and didn’t ask Catra anything about herself. 

That was the first incident of how weird her dad was. Maybe he was a little selfish or clueless, but either way, he could just stop talking for a minute and ask Catra about herself once in a while.

Catra would write things down in a diary. Her little black journal was hidden. Her therapist recommends it. 

_Entry #1_

_So apparently, I’m half-white. Not just any white but the Italian kinda white, but my Dad Is no Soprano or Godfather, he’s more like those dudes who hang out at Starbucks with his laptop and hit on baristas. Yeah, he’s that kind of guy. He blasts his own remixes through the house and talks into his Apple watch like a Power Ranger. First of all, shut up! No one cares that you booked an outdoor wedding for twenty people, and no one cares your Spotify and SoundCloud aren’t getting a lot of hits. Yep, he’s one of those self-important assholes who thinks he’s so smart and profound when in reality he’s just a douchebag. You know what? I think I’m going to save his photo on the phone as Brian the dog from Family Guy; he’s the only white asshole similar to my dad I can think of. Jason Brian the dog Reyes; my dad, who also doesn’t know my birthday, my school or anything about me since he doesn’t know how to SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

Catra really wanted to get to know him on a level as a parent. He made such dumb empty promises like “We’ll go here” or “We’ll go there” and then forgetting he promised and tell Catra another time. One thing Catra can’t stand is people who break promises. 

_Entry #2_

_So, I told Adora I can’t go mini-golfing with her today because shithead promised to take me to his job and show me around his office and show me all his music equipment. I tried to tell him I’m good at singing, but I think he only heard singing and then informed me that he could sing and then went on and on about his college band. I would forgive all that, except, he tells me as he’s leaving that he scored a big client and we will rain check. Like, Fuck you! I’m stuck home on a Saturday because you got work and act as if I can’t be trusted in an office. Dude, your office is next to a Dunkin Donuts and a cash checking business, again. You aren’t shit!_

But his selfishness didn’t stop there. Not only was he all about him, he clearly had no regard for what is and isn’t embarrassing for a teenage girl. A second thing about Catra is she cannot handle embarrassment well. Nothing like a guy yelling across a busy aisle in BJ’s wholesale store about “You good, kiddo? Need anything! Oh—look tampons! You can get a hundred for thirty bucks. Is that a deal? I don’t know—hey! hey! kiddo where are you going?”

Catra rushed down another aisle to avoid people seeing him talk to her. Thank God, her dad lives on the other side of town where most of her classmates don’t live, and that’s another thing!

_Entry #3_

_So, after seventeen years of not giving a shit, you pick me up from a group home, like a lost and found shirt and wisp me away to the who-the-fuck-cares county. Knowing that it’s my senior year in high school and that I’ve already started my senior year—the asshole tells me it would be easier on him for me to be able to take a bus to school and I should transfer to a closer high school. First of all, Hell no! and second of all my school is closer to his job, the high school closer to his house is in the opposite direction of everything! He literally passes the exit to my school when he goes to work, his complaint is that he needs to get up an hour early now because of me. So instead of him cutting his beauty sleep short, I have to get an Uber or LYFT, lie about my age, get dropped off at the office building next to the high school and walk the rest of the way to not make poor daddy get up early. So, he saves an hour of sleep while I loose almost two hours to get to school on time. I’m seriously seventeen and I need to go to bed at night early like a five-year-old just so I can finish this year of school up. Thank God Scorpia’s parents like me so much, I can sleep over whenever I want, I’ve been sleeping over her and Adora’s house a lot. I spent a few nights at Entrapta, but…. She doesn’t respect personal space. I thankfully woke up before one of her experiments was put into motion. I’m afraid to ask where that tube was supposed to go._

The newest revelation in how weird her dad was coming up from his inability to flirt with women. He wasn’t an ugly guy, but he can turn a women’s interest off in a heartbeat. Weird things he would do, he was sorta funny, but not all his jokes were, he used Catra a few times to get some women interested, but they ended up liking Catra more than him in the end. He might be bad in bed. Catra only came to that conclusion since their rooms were right next to each other and the headboard of his bed would knock against her wall where her own bed was—so he left no secrets. The rocking sound of the headboard and his weird grunts and sighs while his girlfriends would make equally disgusting sounds. 

_Entry #4_

_Question? If some bimbo at the Holiday Inn reception desk insists that, YOU—Jason—Brian the Dog—Reyes, that maybe you, just maybe you should be quiet when your daughter is in the next room over—the logical thoughts would be to not groan and moan like some animal. Instead, he assures them that his daughter can’t hear anything, and she doesn’t know what’s going on. So now I have to pretend he’s NOT a one hump chump. It’s funny, really. He’s put on Cartoon Network for me when we’re in the kitchen together and I think almost certain he has no idea what to do for my birthday if anything I hope he forgets so I can go out somewhere I want with Adora._

Things almost felt like they were getting better. He went to the parent-teacher conference. She got lucky and had the day off from school with all her friends and we went out to the arcade. She regaled Adora and Glimmer and what a piece of work Jason was.

Catra took a sip of her drink “He’s such a tool” she began. “He wears such stupid hats during his gigs—he wore a hat saying _YOLO_ when he was at the DJ booth, and the douchebag introduced me to some kid at a Bar mitzvah so he could flirt with his mom”

Glimmer winced “Eww, then what happened?”

Catra snorted “The mom is a widow with a rich doctor boyfriend. My dad never stood a chance, but the kid having the Bat mitzvah’s name is Levi and he likes my mixtapes better and he’s having me DJ a party for him later this month”

The girls giggled. Mermista added in a tease “Looks like Catra found a boyfriend”

Adora quickly snapped “What?!”

Catra shook her head “No, trust me. Not my type” she glanced over to Adora to see her relief at hearing that and smiled to herself while looking down at her drink. The obvious tension of their oblivious crush was clear to everyone except them. 

Perfuma then commented “Oh, speaking of whom, your dad is coming over, Catra”

She turned and saw her dad walking towards her; she cringed as she saw him in a suit. A nice grey one with a white button-up; he literally wore a suit to see her teachers— _lame_.

He rushed over. As if Catra was going to leave him. He was her ride home.

“Hey, kiddo” he greeted. Catra hated that nickname, it sounded like he was talking to a five-year-old. 

“Dad,” she greeted. She stood up to get her stuff. He cleared his throat “Are you going to introduce me to your friends?” he asked.

Crap. He’s never met any of my friends before. My house is so far, that no one has come over yet. 

“Uh, sure. Dad that’s—” Catra pointed to Adora and the blonde waved “Adora,”

She then pointed to Mermista and Perfuma on the opposite side of the table and introduced “Mermista and Perfuma and—” pointing to Glimmer sitting where Catra once sat “Glimmer” her voice dropped a little. She liked Glimmer, but they had a comical love-hate relation. 

Jason smiled and looked in Adora’s direction “Oh, your Adora. I’ve heard the most about you” 

Catra’s mind went into panic mode as she tugged on his jacket sleeve to get him to leave “Dad we should get going”

He chuckled “Okay, kiddo. Bye girls” he waved as Catra in embarrassment tried to rush him to the exit. Not quick enough as he said aloud “She’s pretty, She’s your best friend, right?”

“Dad!” her voice sounding flustered. She heard the giggles go around the table and didn’t dare to look back. 

Unknown to her, Adora was covering her face; visibility flushed her ears were a noticeable red as Glimmer giggled and nudged her “See? Even her dad thinks you two are a match”

Adora refused to uncover her face and retorted with “We’re just friends, we’ve been best friends since three!”

Mermista remarked “If my dad did that in front of my crush I would die” she then picked up her phone “In fact, I’m going to text that to Catra right now”

Adora uncovered her face “Don’t do that”

Mermista then giggled and pointed her phone at Adora “Maybe I’ll send her a pic of how red your face is” she teased and Adora hid behind Glimmer. The table laughed at this and Glimmer commented “He’s like my mom when it comes to being oblivious to what is embarrassing”

Perfuma shrugged “I don’t have this issue with my parents”

Mermista deadpanned “Your dad lets you smoke weed”

“The one time!” she defended.

Glimmer rolled her eyes “You lucky, my mom is going to be a chaperone at the fall ball”

The group groaned. Angella was a buzzkill. They all loved her, she was great, but she can be a stickler for the rules and that’s always been a point of contention for Glimmer. The last thing they needed was a repeat of last summer at the beach when a cute college boy rubbed sunscreen on Glimmer’s back and Angella shouted “She’s sixteen!” and scared away the college boy. Needless to say, Glimmer was not happy. 

Catra should count herself lucky to only have a few months in with an embarrassing dad because Glimmer and the rest had years under their belts with guys like Jason. 

As for Jason, he was clueless about why she was so embarrassed.

“C’mon I just wanted to say hi to them” he stated “Besides you never bring friends over the house, I just wanted to know if they were legit”

“Legit? Do you think I just make stuff up?” Catra was a little offended. Third thing Catra hated was being accused of lying. Ms. Weaver did plenty of that at the foster home. 

He shook his head “Sorry that’s not what I meant. I just wasn’t sure what kind of girls you hung out with” 

They sat in silence for only a second in the car. Then he turned to her and tried to explain more “I wasn’t sure if you were one of those punk rock kids if you were a nerdy girl with anime friends or a preppy girl. All your friends look so diverse I can’t tell. Can I just assume you’re in the goody-goody group at school?”

Catra laughed. If only she knew that Catra was the bad girl next to them, and in reality, those were more of Adora’s friends then her own. Granted she hung out with them, but never alone with any of them unless it does cause trouble, like breaking into a hotel pool with Mermista for selfies, or smoking weed with Perfuma, or the one time she helped Glimmer host her infamous spin the bottle party in the woods. For the most part, her friends were goody-goods. 

He didn’t give her time to explain her friend dynamic as he went into what went on at the parent-teacher conference. 

“So, let me start with what your teachers told me; your grades are good and the teachers say there is an improvement in your behavior and focus lately, so I decided to get you a present to show you how proud I am that you're doing good in school” he turned to grab a plastic bag from the backseat and gave it to Catra. “Here you go,” he said. He sounded so pleased with himself. 

Catra opened it up and her mouth dropped when she saw what it was. A top-quality studio headphone set. She loves listening to music, and always asked about using his. So, either he really does pay attention, or he just didn’t want her to ask for his anymore. Either way, it was an amazing gift.

“Dad—wow—thank you so much” she looked at him. He looked so happy. Perhaps making her happy made him happy too. He then patted her shoulder and said, “Anything for you, kiddo” he started the car and brought up “I have two other things that are great news,” _oh, here he goes, the king of never shutting up._ “I met with the teacher in charge of the fall ball and she asked if I could do the event. It’s a volunteer gig which sorta sucks, but it’s for kids and I think it would be pretty cool for you to tell your friends that I’m DJing,”

_Ewwww! No! no, I don’t! I don’t want you to DJ at my school dance. I can’t trust you in an arcade to not embarrass me, let alone you in a gym full of my classmates!_

For some DJ he can’t read a room. He didn’t pay any mind to Catra’s face of displeasure hearing him say he will DJ. He continued on with else he wanted to talk about. He drove out of the parking lot. Turning to Catra at a red light and stated “I met the most gorgeous single mom at the meeting today. She is stunning and so elegant, she really stuck out with all the yoga pants moms, you know… like the hot mess moms and the fat ones—” stopping himself from speaking further as he realized how rude that sounded. Judging by Catra’s face, he knew it was rude “Not that there is anything wrong with big women, but—she was a 10 among 5’s, Catra, she was beautiful” 

Catra looked out the window and tried to ignore him. She can’t tell if he is a low-key sexist or just a horn dog, either way, he yammered on about how pretty she was and how he scored a date with her. Catra felt that her dad sometimes over shared. For some reason, he was compelled once to tell Catra he broke up with one girl because her cooch stunk really bad. A thing no dad should ever say to their daughter, but Jason wasn’t like other dads.

He then finally asked Catra something related to her. “Are you sleeping out this weekend?”

Catra looked at him “I don’t think so, why?”

He frowned and ran his hands through his hair and sighed “I just wanted to know in case my lady friend was going to come over”

Catra just gave him a look. _You're asking me to sleep over a friend’s house so you can get a booty call._

He then went on “I mean, it's no big deal if your home. You can’t hear anything when I have a date over anyway so its no issue of you being home”

_Issue? It's an issue if I stayed home. Who says that to their child?!_

She was done with his rambling and snapped back with “Actually, I always hear when you have women over! Jocelyn! Jessica! Amber! Trini! And Brittany! I heard you screw all of them!”

His mouth dropped as he stuttered out “W—what? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Catra leaned back in her seat and groaned “It’s your house! Your girlfriends, what can I say?” 

Jason was ashamed. His daughter could hear him bring home ladies. He felt like a scumbag. Judging by Catra’s look of disgust, she felt so too. 

They pulled into the driveway and he tried to apologize “Kiddo, I’m sorry. Really, I am. I would never want you to hear that sort of thing…..” he trailed off slightly before asking “Um, what kind of stuff do you hear anyways?”

Catra rolled her eyes “You really want me to answer that?”

Instant regret kicked in for him. 

“Ummm, no—maybe not” he replied. 

She got out of the car and he tried to put his arm around her. She didn’t return any sign of affection. The fact still remained that he wanted her gone for his booty call on the weekend and it still hurt. For a different reason. She finally built up the courage to show him all her audio files and mixtapes, she wanted to show off her talent, maybe some of her sound cloud and her YouTube videos where she sings. Everyone says her singing voice is amazing, but he hasn’t heard her before. She was too nervous. But this weekend would have changed that because he was off. Now she’s being rushed out the door so he can be gross with some lady. 

Once they got in the house, Catra only said “Thank you for the headphones, dad. I really like them” and went upstairs. He could tell she was somewhat saddened and didn’t know what to do. He figured she would tell him when she wanted to. The fourth thing Catra hated is when her feelings got hurt because, after years of gaslighting and abuse from Ms. Weaver, she would never articulate her feelings into words and just shut down from the world. 

_Entry #5_

_I got the best gift from my dad today. Professional studio headphones. I was so happy. He said he got them because he was proud of me. It was almost like he listened and knew something about me. He’s a gift-giving kind of guy. He offers me money all the time. I cook and clean for him, he found it strange. He even insisted that I didn’t need to do all this extra stuff for money. But I told him that I was doing it because it felt right. Back in foster care those where my main chores, mainly because they kept me inside all day and Ms. Weaver trusted me the least out of all the other kids. He liked it and thought it was great. He threw in a Spanish maid joke; not fully realizing how racist it was, but he always gives me money. He doesn’t have any clue about stuff I like and all the times we went shopping together at a mall or outlet, he always found a way to leave me on my own. Maybe he was afraid I would buy bras and underwear in front of him. The guy can yell about tampons in BJ’s but is afraid to watch me shop for clothes. I don’t understand him. I am grateful to him. I’m happier with him in my life than when he wasn’t, but sometimes I feel like there is some underlining truth to what Ms. Weaver told me. About how he showed up out of nowhere and knew for a fact I was his kid. That maybe he wanted the tax break for having a kid and also knew to have a college-age student will garner him more and more money during tax time. She warned me it will screw me in the long run and if I had any hopes for a future I needed to apply to scholarships and consider community college. I really hope she’s wrong about my dad. It would suck if he was only in it for the money. I never even had a chance to talk to him about college. Would he throw me out the second senior year is over?_

The week went as planned. The only exception was her dad offered to take her to school all week due to him having to get ready for events all week. He went on and on about how good this event would be and how the fall ball will be good publicity and if he can get some photos in it will look good on his website. He asked Catra if she had made plans for the weekend yet. Determined to get her out of the house. She lied. 

“Yeah, I’ll be at Entrapta’s” 

She didn’t ask to go to anyone’s house. She felt like she had been over Scorpia’s and Adora’s too many times these past few months. She practically lived at Scorpia’s house in August and almost spent every weekend over at Adora’s. Scorpia was crushing badly on her during the summer and she had to distance herself to save the friendship and she was crushing too hard on Adora and having to share a bed with the girl of your dreams takes a lot of will power to not kiss her in her sleep. Not even Adora’s snoring or sleep farts could make her fall out of love with her. If she asked Entrapta she knew she would get a yes. 

All week Catra was feeling great. Monday was boring. Tuesday, she got a 100 on two tests she barely studied for. Wednesday, she had to see her therapist during school and got to leave school early and eat McDonald's for lunch. Thursday, she had an assignment due that she almost forgot about, and Friday was the last chance to buy fall ball tickets. She found out that her dad had already paid for her when she went to the guidance office to pay. Now with twenty extra bucks, Catra offered to buy pizza for Entrapta if she could stay over. 

For once Entrapta said no. Only because she had family coming over and her cousin would be sharing her bedroom. 

_Fuck! I shouldn’t have waited until the last minute to ask._

She didn’t want to look desperate. If she started running damage control, she would have to explain that her dad kicked her out for a booty call. She managed to find other ways to stay entertained. She told her dad she would leave the house around 7. His date was coming over around 8. He wanted her gone before that. She packed a small bag to look convincing. She hung out at the mall until they closed at 10 and then the arcade at the movie theater until they closed at midnight. Hung out at the 24-hour gas station that had a Burger King and Cinnabon in it and chilled out there for a while. Sat at one of the benches and had a late-night snack and played on her computer. It was now past 1 in the morning. She wanted to stay until 2, but a police officer who was getting coffee walked over and questioned if she was a runaway, due to the bag. 

Catra made a lie up on the spot “N-no officer, I’m just here for the free WIFI and I already ordered food. I’ll be here until my ride comes to get me”

He gave her an unconvinced look. Catra nervously whipped out her phone. “They are on their way. I’m leaving soon” after that the cop insisted on staying until she left. Nervously Catra requested an UBER. To make it look more convincing she pretends to be on the phone with a friend for a second, then played nice with the officer and talked to him. In truth the officer was nice. He was doing his job and seeing a young lady in a gas station off the highway after midnight was sketchy as fuck. He asked her about school and college plans and Catra made sure to be as convincing as possible about the whole thing. Once the UBER driver was there, she waved goodbye to the officer and was on her way back to her house. Another lie was to get the driver to drop her off before she was at her driveway so she could sneak in without drawing attention. Walking quietly to the backyard she opened the backdoor. She noticed the food smell. He must have wined and dined his date. Looking at the empty bottle of red wine on the counter it only confirmed her suspicions. 

She took her shoes off and made her way upstairs without making a sound. She wished the same was for Jason. She heard the muffled sound of “Thank you” by Dido. 

_Ewww! This is your fuck song!_

She shivered at the grossness of it all. Closing her door, she relaxed into her bed. To her annoyance, she heard the bump of his headboard against her wall. Whatever chick he brought home was loud—like—really—really—loud. Her accent sounded familiar. 

_Is he banging the foreign exchange student’s mom?_

In disgust, she placed her headphones on and listened to something better. She finally drifted off to sleep and woke up around 9 am. She assumed his booty call was long gone. Checking her phone, she saw he never bothered to text her on if the coast was clear to come home.

_What a douchebag._

She quickly made her way to the bathroom and heard that he; again, had music playing. This time it was some smooth jazz and she could smell bacon and eggs being cooked.

_Still shooting to impress her, huh?_

She was relieved to be able to pee and flush the toilet undetected. She quietly made her way down the hallway and could hear the faint sound of him and the bimbo talking. They’re giggling like horny teenagers that just found a playboy. The sounds of their gross flirting made Catra sick. Hearing her dad ask her.

“Do you like your breakfast?” he asked her. 

Catra heard his date do that annoying flirting laugh response. _That is such a white girl thing to do_ she commented “Oh, it's great. Compliments to the chef” a brief pause came as he commented with “I like to make meals and give a little show when I do” he almost purred. _Ewww._

The unnamed woman giggled again and flirted back with “Well, wearing nothing but an apron does garner attention” _Ewwww! My dad is wearing what? And only what?!_

Her dad then chuckled “Well I can always take this off and give a peak from what you had last night. Maybe it can be your dessert? I got whipped cream in the fridge _” Hey, that’s my whipped cream for my ice cream you fuck! Don’t put it on your dick so your girlfriend can have it! Eww, seriously why are men so gross!_

She took that as her cue to go back to her room. He never offers to make her breakfast, just the first day he brought her home. But apparently, any slut within Grayskull County was welcomed to eggs and bacon as long as they were fucking Jason _the worst dad ever_ Reyes. She almost felt like crying. It’s only the beginning of October and she already hated living with him. She felt like she had to find another place to stay because she was such an unwanted presence. She remained upstairs for breakfast. Lamenting on what to do with her dad. Does he love her or not? All she wants to do is spend time with him. All he cares about is his work and women; not her. Why did he even adopt her if he didn’t love her or want to love her?

It wasn’t fair! She deserved her father’s time. Not this slut downstairs getting her ass inspected by some mid-forty-year-old Daft Punk wannabe! She decided to ruin their fun. She wanted to go downstairs and give her father hell! _What kind of dad makes their daughter leave so they can get a booty call? What kind of father never spends time with his daughter?! Am I that awful to be around that I can’t spend the weekend with you!? If you hate me so much, then send me back to Ms. Weaver you asshole!_

The second she opened her bedroom door and turned right she was greeted by the sight of the bimbo—the slut—the single mom THOT—and it was someone Catra never imagined would ever be in her home.

She was faced to face with a strawberry blonde with curly hair, messy from sex, dark brown eyes, similar to someone else she knew, and was wearing her dad’s white button-up shirt and nothing else. Granted for a chick in her early forties she had a killer body! But still, this woman was; Angella Bright-Moon!

Their eyes met; the two looking equally mortified as they both let out a shrill scream. Catra quickly retreated back to her room and yelled out “I’m sorry!” as Angella covered herself with her hands In humiliation. Jason ran upstairs in a panic in nothing but a black “kiss the cook” apron and cried “What’s wrong?”

Angella turned to him with a beet-red face; she looked as if she could cry from embarrassment “Your daughter is home!” she stated. Flustered, she went into his room to get dressed. Without putting any logical thought into what he was doing. He opened Catra’s door and nervously asked “I didn’t know you were home? When did you get in?” he only allowed his head to poke in; smart enough to know his underage daughter didn’t need to see his bare chest in only an apron. 

Catra had her head berried in her pillows; not daring to look up “I came home in the middle of the night; I wasn’t feeling good! I thought your friend would be gone by now!”

He took a second to shutter out some incoherent excuse. _Oh, so now you can’t speak!_

“S-sorry kiddo, umm—I’ll talk to you more in a bit” he closed the door and she could hear the panic muffling of Angella asking him how long was Catra home and that she knows who Catra is. _Embarrassed? Good. You should be, you just bumped uglies with my ad and you met him Friday you HO!_

Catra hoped Angella would leave. It was crazy to think that the most uppity parent in the world would be a _freak in the sheets_ this was the same woman who wouldn’t let Glimmer see RENT being performed at the play theater because she said the play was _too sexualized_. When in reality, Angella was the sexualized one. It was funny, but still, horrify, the image of her with bed head and all the crazy things she heard her say to her dad last night made her ears burn.

A knock on her door came. “Y—yes?” Catra called. _Please have a shirt on, dad._

Angella’s voice came from the other side of the door. “Catra may I come in?” 

_What the hell does she want_ “Um, yes, sure?” Catra replied. Something about the polite request was so odd, but it didn’t feel right to deny it. 

Angella came in. Looking so normal as if nothing had ever happened. Despite the fact she was still wearing Jason’s shirt tucked in neatly to her raspberry-colored pencil skirt from last night, hair brushed and pulled back into a loose bun. She began to speak in her eloquent manner as per her usual.

“I’m very sorry you saw us in such an inappropriate state. As a young lady, it was something you didn’t need to be exposed to,” _damn right you owe me an apology you dad stealing, British, tea drinking tart!_

“I get it, it’s fine. It’s my dad’s house after all” Catra shrugged and turned away. _Wait? No! why am I justifying my dad’s actions! Fuck you Angella! I might as well of slept outside because of you!_

Angella stepped into her room further to ask, “You said you weren’t feeling well, is it your head or stomach that is bothering you?” she asked in concern. Was Angella trying to be motherly to her?

Catra looked at her and replied in a meek tone. “My head, and a little of my stomach”

Angella made her way over to her and placed her hand gently on Catra’s forehead. “When did you come home?”

Catra didn’t know what was compelling her to be so polite. She could only reply honestly “I came home after 1”

“Whose house did you stay over last night?” 

Catra looked down and replied; again, with honesty “I didn’t stay over a friends house last night, they were all busy”

She looked away from Angella. No sense in lying to her, she knew it wouldn’t work. Angella was the type of person to call someone’s parents. 

Angella tried to lovingly touch Catra’s back; unknowingly touching a scar caused by Ms. Weaver and Catra flinched. Angella retracted her hand and offered “Let me make you some tea. Would you care for some breakfast?” 

Catra nodded yes. 

She followed her downstairs willingly. Mentally kicking herself for not going off on them. _I had to leave my house so my dad could sleep with you, I couldn’t even technically come home until you left! My dad didn’t bother to text me or care about me when I wasn’t home!_

Angella was mentally screaming in her own head too, but she was the business savvy Queen. She could take control of any situation. A person like her doesn’t get #1 saleswomen in insurance without being a control freak. She wasn’t going to give Catra a way to slither out of this confrontation thinking poorly of Angella. She didn’t know Catra too well, but she knew teenage girls enough to know that this incident was a gossip gold mine. 

She sat her down to make her tea. Catra felt some odd sense of familiarity through this. It reminded her when Ms. Weaver would make her hot chocolate after school when it was cold. It was the only kind thing she remembered that bitter woman doing for her. Angella was different. She was doing this out of some sort of kindness to Catra; acting as she cared. Catra took a second to realize this was a tactic to shut Catra up. Angella looked over to see the teen scowling at her. 

“You look upset” Angella offered.

Catra narrowed her eyes. She can give her hell now, blow up her dad’s spot about how made her leave for a booty call and how loud and gross they were. She had the right to be angry and to vocalize her feelings in a respectful way. It was the best way to get her message across. At least, that is what her therapist said. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the interruption of her father coming through the kitchen; thankfully clothed and asking the stupid question “Oh good, your both pals, are daughters are friends, right?” he stood next to Angella, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Angella smiled at him and turned back to Catra “Yes I believe so, right Catra? you and Glimma~ are friends”

Like a deer in headlights, Catra could only give them the answer they wanted to hear. 

“Yeah, Glimmer and I are friends. We hang out with Adora and our other friends all the time”

The two parents looked pleased. 

After that, Angella left a few minutes later and left Catra and her dad alone. 

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously and sat down next to Catra at the kitchen table and joked “Oh, man. That could have gone bad. Good thing Angella is so cool, right kiddo?” he tried to place his hand on her shoulder. He wanted to assure her that everything was okay, to laugh it off and not feel bad for coming home so early. 

Catra tried to be cold and ignore him. He mistook her silence for guilt, instead of anger. He spoke with some sort of strange calmness like Angella did earlier.

“I’m not mad at you for coming home early, I’m glad you’re feeling better”

_That’s it! Fuck it!_

Catra finally snapped “I didn’t have a place to go last night! All my friends were busy! I can’t keep sleeping over people’s houses! I hung out at the gas station at midnight and left because a cop got suspicious as to why I was out so late! I was scared—and while you were piping down Brexit, I was sneaking into the house to get some sleep!”

The only thing he heard was the Brexit joke and snorted out a laugh. 

Catra shouted “It’s not funny!” and turned her body away from him. 

He looked confused “What? C’mon the Brexit joke was funny; I didn’t know you had a sense of humor—”

Catra shot up and walked away from him “You never listen! You have never bothered to get to know and all I’ve seen you do is bring homegirls and fuck!”

Jason snapped. His voice raised for the first time ever in front of Catra “Watch your mouth, don’t swear!”

Catra felt a chill of fear come over her. If she crosses a line, he could easily send her back to foster care, he could strike her down and it wouldn’t matter to anyone. She was only two weeks from turning 18; it wouldn’t matter to anyone if she was hurt. He saw her tremble at his raise an octave and tried to calm her “S—sorry, Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout! I just didn’t want you to drop the F-bomb, kiddo”

The damage was done. The built-up pain spilled out as she broke into a sob and shouted “It’s not the yelling! It’s the fact that you don’t care, and you don’t ever want to be around me! We might as well be roommates!”

Jason was at a loss; he had no idea to make her happy. He couldn’t get a read on Catra at all and just stammered out “We aren’t roommates, C’mon Catra” he opened his arms to embrace her. Catra gave in and hugged him. “Kiddo, we’re not roommates” he assured her. She let her head rest on his chest and started to calm down. He ruined it with the playful comment “Because if we were roommates, you’d be paying for yourself and I pay for everything so—” Catra shoved pushed away from him and gave him a look of betrayal. _I’m upset and you say that!?_

Catra growled and ran upstairs “I’ll get a job! Fine! Great to know you feel that way!”

Jason was confused “Wait? What did I do? It was a joke, C’mon. I don’t want you to get a job, Catra? Catra?” he heard her bedroom door slam.

He then yelled upstairs to her “Am I just an asshole!?”

He heard her door open. Hoping it was her to disprove his doubts. Instead, he heard a shrill “Yes!” followed with another slam. 

He sighed and rubbed his beard. He really should have picked up a parenting book or watched a few extra YouTube videos on this subject. Because he has no clue how to handle ladies. Whether their daughters or girlfriends, he had no clue. 

While the Reyes house was in discord. Catra not wanting to speak to her father and Jason being unaware of how to make things right, Angella was driving home. Pulling into a Starbuck for some calming chamomile tea and thinking to herself.

_One of Glimmer’s friends just saw me in the most unflattering way. Oh, Lord! What on earth did she hear me say last night? I wasn’t so loud! In my defense, I haven’t had sex in over ten years!_

Her face burned as she looked in the rearview mirror _. I’m a mess! Have I devolved into one of those single mothers that run off for relations?_

She mentally kicked herself for her actions. To think someone like her; a grieving widow of ten years, surrounded by wealthy bachelors and men who would leave their wives for her; she never gave them a second glance. But last Friday her heart fluttered at the charm and humor of Jason Reyes. She pulled into her driveway with more concerns. 

_Glimmer will find out for sure; what would Catra tell her? Something embellished and scandalous no doubt!_

Glimmer was barely awake. She saw her daughter yawn loudly into her cereal. Angella came walking through the door at a record-breaking speed “Morning, darling” Angella greeted as she made her way to her room quickly. 

Glimmer barely paid attention to her. She just assumed Angella had an early start on her day “Morning mom” she greeted back and took another bite of her cereal. 

In a rush of guilt, Angella ran back downstairs and declared “I went on a date with Catra’s father!”

Glimmer then shot her a look of surprise and shrilled out; “what!?”


	2. The girls know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is made, Glimmer is mad, and Adora wants to keep the peace.

_Catra’s dad!_

_He wears snapback hats and he’s forty_

_Catra’s dad!_

_Drives a Hyundai Veloster in green because he thinks it’s rad._

_Catra’s dad!_

_Forgot he had a kid_

_Catra’s dad!_

_OH MY GOD, HE WENT ON A DATE WITH MY MOM!_

The mental reality of the short sentence her mother spouted out; all came crashing down on her. Her perfectly simple Saturday morning of captain crunch cereal and maybe watching some cool Instagram videos on her phone was ruined by the notion. The notion of her beloved mother; the saint of all that is good, boring, and safe had just confessed to Glimmer of a date. 

_When the hell did this happen?_

Her mother had a panicked look on her face. Indicating the news was a terrible thing. For one it was in a way, Catra was more of Adora’s friend than her own and even though Catra helped her host a spin the bottle party in the woods last summer; she still found Catra’s antics to be too much for even her. Angella sat next to her. Patting Glimmer’s shoulder and telling her “I just wanted to let you know,” she began. Realizing her outburst made the situation worse she decided to run damage control. “As a young adult, you deserve nothing but honesty, just like I expect nothing less from you. I met Jason last week, we went out last night” she licked her lips nervously before averting her eyes and turning her body away from Glimmer. 

Glimmer gave her mom a strange look. Was Angella so uptight that a little morning coffee date warranted her to freak out so bad? She sighed and turned to her mom.

“It’s cool. So, you went out for coffee with Catra’s dad,” she snorted “You must have been so—done with him, I mean, he is such a—douchebag! Trust me, Catra has told me all about him”

Her mother held her head low and admitted “I went out with him last night……..” she fidgeted with her hands. 

Glimmer raised a brow and Angella gave her daughter a worried look. The parent’s face was a little flushed with embarrassment. Glimmer pushed her bowl of cereal away and examine her mother. 

Her makeup looked a bit smeared like she slept with it on. Her hair was in a messy bun, not she usually styled tight bun or long curly flowing hair and she had on a skirt she had never seen before; as well as an extra loose button up top that looked like it was a more masculine style of shirt then her regular blouses. It all came together. Her mother didn’t come home from a morning of errands—her mother came home in the morning from a night of having a little romp fest with a guy who over hashtags his Instagram posts.

Glimmer’s eyes went wide as she shot up from her chair and shrieked “You slept with her dad!?”

Angella looked away in humiliation. 

Glimmer then placed her hands on her head and panicked “Oh my God! Of all people to have as a stepdad, you chose a guy who still listens to dubstep!?” Glimmer rushed to the cabinet and frantically started to look around for something “Did you guys to the nasty!? Do I need to worry about being a big sister?! Do we have Plan B? did you take a pregnancy test!?—”

Angella berried her face in her hands and groaned. This is a million times worse than she imagined. She assumed Glimmer would be fine with her dating; instead, she’s acting like Angella had come home from a night of being a street-side hooker. Her daughter has something against sex. That, or she’s more like Angella then even Angella realized as this most likely would be how Angella would react to Glimmer having sex.

While Angella hid her face in her hands she heard Glimmer shout “Mom!? Why do we only have Flintstone Vitamins!?”

It could have been worse. All Angella had to deal with was an embarrassment. Something she inadvertently offered herself on to with her confession. Jason had no such luck; he couldn’t laugh it off or shrug off the incident as no big deal or a small screw up in his ever-growing parenting knowledge. No, this time Catra was furious. He had gone too far. It was bad enough he used her to trick the girl at Barnes & Nobles to subscribe to his YouTube Channel, but to have him go to her school! and fuck her friend’s mom was beyond horrible. 

She stayed in her room and blasted some _very telling_ songs on her emo and rap playlist. Starting with

I hate everything about you—by three days grace

Followed with

_SCRUBS_ —by TLC

Adding in an extra play of _I hate everything about you_

Followed with F*ck you by Eamon. 

And ending it with another F-bomb hit; Hot Girl Bummer—by BlackBear

After the song was over and it seemed she lost interest in music he knocked on her door and asked “Hey, kiddo? Can I talk to you?” 

Catra then sharply replied “It’s your house, you’re the parent! You can do whatever you want!”

He opened the door slowly and replied “Just because I’m the parent doesn’t mean I’m going to barge into your room without permission”

She just rolled her eyes at him. He felt uneasy. He never could understand his daughter. She was so reserved and standoffish with him that he had to assume she was either shy or antisocial. It was confusing because she had so many friends, got in trouble for talking too much in class, was always on Facebook doing stuff with people, but in the comforts of home, she stayed to herself. When he goes out to places without her, she always seems upset but never tells him why. It worried him. He was afraid she hated him, and in fairness, if she did, she wouldn’t be wrong for doing that. She lived in foster care all her life because of him and— _Lashanda_ …….

He asked, “Are you mad about the whole Angella thing?” 

Catra looked up and wanted to answer him. No, it wasn’t the Angella thing, but It was a good start. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him. How he didn’t listen or make efforts to spend time with her. She has so many other questions outside his job and his hobbies—the most important ones being: who was her mother? And why did she have to grow up in foster care? She wanted to know those things. Before she could get out a word; he took the moment of silence for himself and began to speak “Your so moody and almost bi-polar at times, I have no clue what you want? How can I make you feel better? Or is this just a teenage girl thing?”

With that! So dismissive and so unclear to what Catra’s needs have made her even madder. This man didn’t care enough to get to know her and when he fooled her into thinking he did, Jason immediately let Catra know he thought she was the problem. She was the moody one, and she was the bi-polar acting one.

Catra sat up and spat “If you think I’m so bi-polar why didn’t you just send me back to foster care! Huh?”

Jason flinched a little at her anger. Just an hour ago she was crying and now it looked like she was about to punch him. If anything, right now she was acting bi-polar and it freaked him out. 

“Catra?! I don’t want you to go back to foster care. You’re my daughter, I want you around. I just don’t know what I do to get you so mad”

Catra snapped “You slept with my friend’s mom! How can I not be mad!”

Jason paused a moment to stare at her. He didn’t know how to respond to that. What was the big deal anyway?

He stroked his facial hair “I don’t see what the big deal is Catra if anything it’s great. You and Glamor can hang out while Angie and I go on dates”

Catra pretended to gag. “Oh, you call her Angie!? Let me tell you a thing or two about your precious Angie!”

Glimmer on the other side of town in a high-end condo was compiling all the things she needed on Jason to give her mother a full lecture on why he was not boyfriend material. She took out one of her mother’s tripods and dry erase boards from the living room closet; originally only ever used when Angella had an insurance presentation; it was now being used to give Angella an in-depth look at how Jason Reyes was not for Angella. This would have been funnier to see Glimmer to this for something other than telling her mom to not date. She felt the tables have turned on her. She should be the one giving a lecture; not her daughter. 

Glimmer started to write in green marker “Okay, first thing, mom,” she proceeded to write the words self-important douchebag. 

“He is an egotistical maniac with way too many social media accounts. He has a Facebook for his business and two personal accounts. He likes all his stuff and his Instagram is nothing but him playing guitar with his shirt off:”

Angella then asked, “What’s his Instagram name?”

Glimmer raised a brow “Reyes underscore the man, Jason, why?”

Angella quickly started to search for him on her phone. 

Glimmer started to write more stuff down with her back turned to her mother “You see, mom. The guy is so full of himself and thinks he’s like the hottest guy in the universe. He has a YouTube channel where he teaches guitar and audio mixing and is so narcissistic; that he even has an E-course on audio mixing and host lives streams like he’s some sort of big deal producer,” she looked over to see her mother smiling at the phone screen. She raised an eyebrow as she questioned: “You see what a huge dork he is right?” 

Angella let out a giggle “He’s a very handsome dork, he looks like the adventures type” Glimmer then walked over to the couch and cringed at the sight of her mom scrolling down. The look on Angella’s face was akin to when Glimmer scrolls through some cute guys Instagram; meaning her other was checking him out through his page.

Glimmer let out a shrill cry “Mom! Seriously!? I’m trying to get you to not like him not drool over him!”

Angella shot up and covered her mouth in protest “I am not! I was just looking at them!”

“He’s not even that good looking!”

“Yes, he is” Angella snapped. Glimmer was too young to admire good looking men. Manly men! Beards! Body hair! Men with trade skills and charm! Not her modern-day boys with undercuts, green hair, lip rings, And skinny jeans! _And no boy should be wearing a crop top!_

“Mom?”

“No boy should wear a crop top” Angella stated flatly. She then coughed “I mean, my taste in men is different from your own” she huffed and crossed her arms.

Glimmer just sighed “So, you've just dated him for his looks, isn’t that a thing moms are supposed to lecture their kids on not doing?”

Angella glared “I’m not shallow Glimma! I’m simply stating that he is an attractive man”

Glimmer sat next to her mom on the couch “So…. Does this mean a second date might occur?”

Angella looked at her with a worried expression “Would that bother you?”

Glimmer shrugged and looked “Away, no, not really. I just don’t think he’s your type, and, do you watch Catra as a stepdaughter? “

Angella laughed a bit “A second date doesn’t indicate wedding bells, Darling, so much work goes into that”

Glimmer narrowed her eyes at her. Angella found her little scrunched up face cuter then menacing. She giggled a bit as she answered “If you’re worried, I won’t get along with Catra, I can assure you I don’t find the young lady unlikable. I mean, I may have a word with her over your little spin the bottle party but other than that—”

Glimmer stammered “You know about that?!”

Angella smirked “Yes, and I will discuss that whole ordeal in the future, but for now,” she looked down at her phone. “I’m going to like this picture of him hiking”

Glimmer looked over her shoulder and facepalmed “Mom, you’re not supposed to like photos from over a year ago…”

Angella questioned “Why? Is there a time cap on Instagram?”

“No, it just makes you look thirsty!” Glimmer snapped. She didn’t want her mom to be one of those people who likes everything on an Instagram account. That’s just sad.

“What the heck does that mean?” Angella questioned.

“AHHHH!!!!” Glimmer groaned and let her body fall back on the armrest of the couch. She didn’t want to spend her day like this. Better her mother is innocent to modern slang then Catra’s jovial dad trying to get back into Angella’s pants.

Back in a house closer to the city was another teen daughter trying to persist against all her father’s attempts to date Angella.

“She’s not your type! She hates fun, is a total buzzkill, and she isn’t fun at all!” Catra declared. Angella wouldn’t be able to handle her father. She was a total helicopter mom! “Besides, she’s one of those super-involved parents and probably has a tracker device on Glimmer at all times”

Jason squinted his eyes a bit. “Am I not a super-involved parent?” a little offended. 

He knew he was absent for a long time but felt giving Catra all her needs. She got an allowance, her room, a cellphone, a laptop, and even a new bike. She had all the needs a teen girl could have. If she needed something more, she should be able to ask him, right?

He then asked, “What constitutes as an involved parent?”

Catra looked at him and snarled “For starters one who listens—” cut off once again by her father. 

“I listen, you barely talk!” he defended.

“You cut me off every sentence you can!”

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration “I don’t try to—why are teenage girls so difficult to understand?” he commented without thinking. 

Catra looked hurt at what he just said and looked turned away from him “It doesn’t matter what I think or feel….. do whatever you want it’s your house anyways”

“Catra….” he trailed off. Also sounding hurt by her dismissive tone. He knew he messed up. He exited her room. Leaving her alone to her thoughts; she debated if she should text Glimmer or Adora something. How would she be able to tell her friends about this—Who wants to tell people their parent boned another parent? —it was too gross to think about, and if Glimmer found out, How would she react? 

Glimmer had already made up her mind. Convince Angella that Jason was not stepdad material will be easy with Catra on her side. Catra hates Jason—it will be perfect. But how to bring this up to Catra? and why the heck hasn’t Catra texted her yet.

She checked her phone to see Catra posted a meme to her Twitter page. Something along the lines of “British people will put anything in their mouths” with four photos of gross traditional English foods; like meat pies, jellied eels, canned cake, and haggis.

_Okay… She is not cool with this_

Her father didn’t get the joke as he gave it a ‘like’ and a comment “You forgot foreign sausage! LOL”

Catra commented back “Stay off my Twitter!” and it humorously received several more likes from other friends. 

She had to talk to Catra about this.

Catra was annoyed now and shouted down the hall “Dad! Don’t be gross!”

He opened up his door and chuckled “What? No one gets the joke”

Catra growled and slammed her door. She sat back down on her bed and sighed. He heard her grumble about how annoying he was and he decided to slip a $50 bill under her door to cheer her up “Have a good day on me, honey”

Great, she had $50 and a hint to get out so he can probably more invasions from England.

Catra couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to talk to someone. 

She sent a text to the most important person she knows. 

Adora—Oh shit! It should be Glimmer, but Glimmer is half Angella so, fuck her!

She sent her ~~crush~~ best friend a text.

Catra: Hey… you busy today!

Adora: Sorta. Glimmer wanted to see me today at Starbucks. Something about having big news for me. 

Catra: ***Eyeroll emoji*** I know what it is.

Adora: Really? How?

Catra: I’ll see you at Starbucks, warn her I’m coming

Adora: Don’t you mean to tell her?

Catra: Nope, a warning was right.

Catra decided to head out the door “Bye, dad, off to go see Adora and Glimmer”

Her father then shouted back “That’s an awesome sweetie! Have a good time”

She rolled her eyes at that. Of course, he was happy she was getting out of the house; he was probably plotting out who was the next one of her friend’s moms he wanted to bang.

Taking an LYFT into town was easy. Her father filled her UBER and LYFT accounts weekly. Getting over to Starbucks wasn’t the issue either. She was happy to see Adora wearing her cute red and white letterman jacket while Glimmer was all dolled up in something purple and sparkly. Catra hated how Glimmer dressed to impress. _We get it! Your mom can buy you nice clothes._ It was also annoying to see how cute she looked in a skirt. It was almost as if they were date clothes and she was trying to steal Adora away from her. She kept her jealousy down for a minute as she approached that table. She thought of something charming and witty to say to Adora. A suave compliment or a tease on how pretty she looked right now or all the time. Instead, the only thing that came out of her mouth was.

“Hey, Adora”

_What the heck was that!? “Hey, Adora?!” that’s the best I can do?!_

Adora let out a giggle “Hey, Catra”

Desperate to hide her blush; Catra pointed to the counter and stuttered about getting herself a drink. She walked off and all Glimmer could do was raise a brow. It was obvious to everyone in the world these two were in love with each other and for some reason—neither could get themselves to admit it. Adora let out another giggle and a sigh “The way she says _hey, Adora_ always gets me”

Glimmer facepalmed “She’s. Flirting. With. You.”

Adora looked down at her latte “ _Pfft._ I wish”

When Catra sat back down she glanced over to Adora—to which the blonde bashfully looked away. Catra shot a look at Glimmer. Assuming that she had interrupted the short-haired girl’s flirting. She then nudged Glimmer’s drink a bit to see if it would tip over.

Glimmer caught and snapped “Watch it”

Catra replied “Make me”

Glimmer groaned “Don’t be a jerk”

Catra repeated Glimmer in a mocking tone and Adora had to intervene with “What’s going on with you two?”

Glimmer pointed a finger in Catra’s face “Blame her! Or better yet her dad—for seducing a grieving widow” 

Catra attempted to bite Glimmer’s finger, but Glimmer retracted it before she could. Catra then snapped back with “It’s not my fault Angella is _easy_ “

Glimmer let out a gasp. While Adora nervously darted around the café, to her luck they were the only ones sitting down, but a few glances from the customers and line and the baristas made it obvious that they were making too much noise. The blonde nervously shushed them but the two kept going at it.

“Jason should be on a leash! What type of man flirts with single-moms at parent-teacher conferences?”

Catra shrugged “Oh please like Angella is any better! Your mom is an insurance salesperson! She probably had some advertisement sign on her butt and flaunted it around so all the other single moms can be jealous”

“Are you saying my mom was asking for that attention?”

Catra let out a fake gasp and covered her cheeks in sarcastic shock “Oh, no! miss fake accidents, pencil skirts, and high heels asking for attention!? Oh no! the scandal!”

The two stared at each other with rage as Adora nervously tried to defuse their argument “C’mon you two, don’t be mean to each other,” the blonde pleaded. 

The two ignored her and went back and forth with a few more insults. Glimmer’s remarks weren’t nearly as funny as Catra’s was and Adora felt bad for snorting out a laugh at some of Catra’s jabs towards Angella. 

Glimmer left in a huff. Leaving Catra to be scolded by Adora for being so mean. Catra and Adora then went to see where Glimmer stormed off too. Not very far—as she was only in her car. 

Catra knocked on the glass to get Glimmer’s attention.

Glimmer rolled down the window slightly. 

Catra spoke “Adora told me to say sorry”

With that Glimmer rolled the window back up and started her car. 

Adora frantically ran to drivers' side backseat door side of the car “Wait!” Glimmer sighed and allowed Adora to get into the car. Leaving Catra outside the car. Unknowingly giving her time to plot something mischievous.

Glimmer turned to Adora “How the hell is you, friends, with her! I mean—seriously—Adora?—this is your crush!?”

Adora shrugged “S-she’s not all that bad! Honest”

Glimmer groaned and looked at Catra standing in front of the car. “My mom slept with her dad”

Adora nodded.

“And now, that thing might be my sister-in-law”

“Yep,” Adora replied. 

Glimmer turned to Adora again. “I should do the right thing and try to get along with her”

Adora nodded. Glimmer sighed and rolled down her window; signaling for Catra to get in.

Catra snorted “Took you long enough”

Glimmer let a growl “Can you not make this any harder than it already is?”

Catra shrugged “I don’t see why I have to be nice, it's not my fault your mom is a hoe”

Adora gasped as Glimmer shrieked in disbelief. “My mother is a saint!” Glimmer shouted. 

Catra laughed “Saint of hoes!” 

Adora pleaded with Catra to take back her comment, but that time; Glimmer had her hands on Catra’s neck and was attempting to choke her. 

The girl's adaptation to this news was not okay. 

/////

Angella had spiraled into regrets instantly. _I am a career woman! A proud and loving mother! And a grieving widow!_ She internally screamed. She looked down at her phone to see two missed calls from Jason and four text messages _. I can’t do this! Tell him we can’t date because of our daughters. I don’t even know if Glimmer will be upset when she gets home. Hanging out with Adora always brings the best out in her._

///

Glimmer screamed at Catra and she attempted to still cling to the tan girls’ neck “Die! Die! Die!” she raged. Catra had her nails digging into Glimmer’s forearms and continued to indulge in her anger “That the best you got?” Catra insulted. 

Adora desperately tried to separate the two from the backseat of the car. “Please stop fighting! I think the coffee shop people are watching from the window!”

///

Angella exhaled as she read the texts from Jason.

Jason (9:45 am) I know it was a little awkward this morning, but I’m sure this could all work

Jason (10:15 am) I hope you’re not mad?

Jason (10:25 am) are you?

Jason (11:05) If you are, I understand. I’m sorry it was not the best morning to wrap up such an amazing evening. I enjoyed my time with you Angella, and I’m sorry if I caused you any problems at home.

Angella sighed and looked away from her phone _. He is an amazing guy. Sweet and funny. Talkative and handsome. Also, the sex was amazing!_ She gave in and called him. Her heart pounding in her chest. He picked up after one ring. Dammit. She hoped it would go to voicemail. 

Her face felt warm hearing his voice. “Hello?” he greeted.

Angella’s posh demeanor melted away as she stammered out “Y-yes? Oh! Hi! Hi—hey, J-Jason, um, Hi, uh, again…. This is Angella and I just wanted to talk and say hi,” Angella wished she could just hang up and scream into a pillow. She was embarrassing herself so badly right now. She heard the soft chuckle on the other side of the phone.

“Hi, Angella. It’s good to hear your voice” 

She wanted to throw her phone and hide her face in her hands. He sounded so charming. He began “I was so nervous when I called you—I couldn’t even leave a voicemail. I hope you're not upset with me”

Angella shook her head as if he could see her. She realized this and replied quickly with “No, no, not at all! I mean the initial embarrassment was a bit hard to shake off, but I came clean with Glimmer and right now—she is will Adora and Catra right now”

Jason sighed in relief “That’s good. I gotta admit I like that Adora, every time my Catra talks to her, she comes back a happier teenager”

Angella let out a light laugh “Yes, she does the same with my Glimmer. Adora will keep the two of them calm”

///

Adora had Catra in a headlock and shielded Glimmer’s smacks with her forearm. “Please stop fighting!” Adora cried. Glimmer shouted, “Not until she says sorry!”

“Catra! Please!” Adora begged.

Catra grunted and yelled, “Eat my ass Glimmer!”

Glimmer yelled “That’s it! Get out! Get out of my car!”

Catra wiggled her way out of Adora’s grasp “Fine! It stinks of British in here anyways!”

“You’re a pain in the ass!” Glimmer shouted.

Catra opened the car door to let herself out “Suck tea Angella Jr.” before slamming it shut. 

Adora whimpered and begged Glimmer “Please don’t drive off without her!”

Glimmer started her car “I’m going to run her over”

“What? No!” Adora cried. 

Adora saved Catra from Glimmer committing a felony. While Jason and Angella talked some more. This time in person. Jason had driven over to Angella’s home to speak with her. The two talked a bit about what to do. Both girls seemed to be unhappy with their parents, but also seemed to not like the idea of them. 

Jason signed and sat with Angella closely on the couch “My daughter hates me. I can't blame her. I mean, the whole foster care thing, and then she told me this morning I don’t listen and I don’t care, really hurts. The last thing I want to do is make that girl hurt anymore then she already has,” he looked down sadly. Angella placed her hand on his thigh.

“I can understand the feeling, After Glimmer and I lost Micah, we grew distant. It took going to therapy to change that and it took time to heal. You and Catra haven’t had enough time to get to know each other, you just need to spend more time with her”

Jason placed his hand on top of her hand and asked “I’m not good at this, and I could use the help,”

Angella nodded. “I can help you with Catra; from my experience with teenagers and raising my daughter, I’m sure we’ll have a breakthrough”

The two shared a loving look at one another before they shared a light kiss—that kiss turned into something more. It only took a few minutes before Angella invited Jason into her bedroom. 

Back with the girls; they were on their way to Catra’s house to drop her off. Catra, now sitting in the back seat with Adora. The blonde had managed to subdue Catra into not angering Glimmer any further. Adora placed her arms around Catra in an attempt to restrain her during the ride home. In reality, it was an excuse to hug her. Catra, loving the physical contact of her crush, made it a point to jolt forward randomly to get Adora to hold her closer. 

Glimmer just wanted to puke. The flirting between them was painful to watch. 

She was happy to drop Catra off and not have to see her until Monday at school. She was able to drop Adora off too, Before heading home. After driving in her car for what felt like over a house; she came home to see an unwanted car in the driveway. A green car, a Hyundai. 

Glimmer wanted to pull out of the driveway and just drive herself into a wall. She didn’t want to walk in and see her mom in some indecent act.

Oh, God! What if he was on their couch? Doing stuff to her mom? Ewww!

Glimmer walked to her front door nervously and gulped. Her face feeling warmer as the dirty thought of some guy being naked in her house came to mind. One! Eww! Catra’s dad isn’t that good looking, and two! How dare he!

Just as she was coming in the door. A disheveled Jason was coming down the stairs. His fly was down. His hair looked messy and his polo shirt was on backward. In embarrassment, he stammered “H-hey Glamor! Uh, well….I’ll see you later, bye!” before rushing out of the house in embarrassment. It was different to get caught by Catra. They thought they would have enough time to have a quicky before Glimmer got home. At the top of the stairs stood her mother in her robe looking embarrassed as well. 

Glimmer heard the front door close as Jason left. Leaving the teen at the bottom of the stairs staring up at her mother with anger and disgust. Angella cleared her throat and started to walk back to her room to avoid the yelling she knew Glimmer was going to do.

Glimmer shouted “Seriously!? I was gone for less than three hours!?”

Angells slammed her bedroom door and sulked. What on earth was she going to do? She really shouldn’t have offered to help Jason with Catra. she could barely keep Glimmer in line. How was she going to help a man connect with his teenage daughter?

While she paced around her room in worry; her daughter was on her phone texting Catra.

Glimmer (2:00 pm) Your father has invaded sacred land! This is war, Reyes!

Catra (2:02 pm) First of all dumbass my last name isn’t Reyes it’s Sanchez! And second, your momma ain’t no sacred land! Hoe called him over to get piped down!

Glimmer (2:04 pm) Stop calling my mother a hoe!

Catra (2:05 pm) Fine. But that doesn’t mean she’s off the hook.

Glimmer (2:07 pm) Same for your dad.

Catra: (2:08 pm) I know, but we got to find a way to get them to stop.

Glimmer (2:10 pm) Tell your dad to stop coming here!

Catra (2:11 pm) Tell your mom to stop using her evil British charm on him!

Glimmer (2:12 pm) We can't keep fighting, we need to work together and fix this.

Catra (2:13 pm) Fine. Truce?

Glimmer (2:14 pm) Truce.


	3. Date night

**Catra:** Dad said we are all going to the Flanagan’s Pub

**Glimmer:** Great, loud music, greasy food, and tacky wall art. My mom will hate every second of it.

**Catra:** The best part of it all is that my dad doesn’t know his crazy Ex-girlfriend is the bartender there and she hates him for how he broke things off with her.

**Glimmer:** Oh God! Perfect! I know some weird guy who had the hots for my mom goes there. Maybe I can shoot the info out to him that we’ll be there.

**Catra:** Even better! Things will be so awkward they will have to break things off.

**Glimmer:** I got an even better idea! I’m going to tell my aunt!

**Catra:** Your dad’s sister?

**Glimmer:** Yep.

**Catra:** Savage. I like it.

**Glimmer:** Well, we got to do what’s best for them. They won't work in the long run, it could all end badly, it’s not worth it. 

**Catra:** Right. Because being related to me would be awful. 

**Glimmer:** no that's not it at all. I just don't think he's a nice enough guy to you, so why would I give him the chance to be nice to me, or even worse hurt my mom but more importantly it has to do with how unhappy you've been since he's been around.

Catra had to pause for a moment before she decided to respond to that text. It seemed as if almost Glimmer cared more about her and her feelings compared to the inner selfishness of not wanting your father would be happy if she wasn't. Part of her just wanted to spite her father and make him feel bad for not being around, another part of her was just heard that he was constantly trying to find women and not wanting to spend time with her, and the other secret part of her realized that Glimmer would be an exceptional daughter for Jason and would even have an even deeper wedge between the two of them. she couldn't compete with Glimmer—the Queen of good grades, friends, and being a queen of popularity and likability. she was all the things capture wasn't and for that, she always had a low-key dislike for Glimmer but she knew she couldn't hold it against her because she was a good friend to Adora, and she was starting to be a really good friend to her. She had to think fast for a response that wouldn't show her actual thoughts.

**Catra:** ew, I can't believe you like me

**Glimmer:** don't be an ass.

**Catra:** whatever. Moving forward we want to be as obnoxious as possible on the date?

**Glimmer:** I wouldn't try it only because I think my mom will catch on to what we're doing so let's be as polite and pleasant as possible so when the crazy Ex’s come around, but we won't look so suspicious.

The two girls' text conversation seemed to be going off without a hitch, in their minds they were completely and unsuspected by their parents and nobody was the wiser. little did they know that their parents were very much aware of what their plans were going to be; it was funny how two teenagers thought they could outsmart two adults have been around the block more than once and have seen every cliché love comedy and drama imaginable. Angella and Jason had been texting throughout the night preparing for what was to come when they went to the restaurant tomorrow.

**Jason:** I just want to give you a warning that—tomorrow we go to Flanagan's. I have an ex-girlfriend, we did not take our breakup very well at all and she might make some snide remarks And I would highly recommend you not get any cocktails the chick was crazy and she might do something to it.

**Angella:** thank you for the heads up, I would also like to inform you that I have a few old admirers that may frequent the restaurant as well, after my husband died I had a lot of old acquaintances to come to see if I was still _“grieving”_ and if there is anything they could do to help. I'm very sure that Glimmer was aware of all this because I can't see any other reason for her wanting us to go to this restaurant. if I had to be 100% honest, I hate the food at Flanagan's. 

**Jason:** You should try Catra’s cooking one of these days, my daughter is an amazing cook.

**Angella:** I would love too, and I look forward to it.

The day was here and the two families were on their way to the restaurant. Angella had all her confidence drained by one simple question from Glimmer “Are you seriously wearing that?” pointing to her mother’s pantsuits and blouse. 

Angella nervously commented “Too formal?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes and pointed to what she’s wearing “Well I’m wearing this purple top and blue jeans”

Angella bit her lip and walked back into her room. being tailgated by her daughter—her hair dyed daughter teased “Unless this date is an interview, then your golden!”

Angella took her jacket off and sighed “I get it! Glimmer! I need something more casual”

Glimmer snorted “Well do you have anything other than business clothes?”

“I do!” she defensively replied and dramatically swung her closet door open “I have other clothes”

Glimmer than curtly replied “Oh look~ it’s the career woman section of Macey’s”

Angella slammed her closet door shut “Get out so I can find an outfit”

Glimmer giggled “I think you’ll find another suit?”

Angella groaned “Glimmer.....”

Glimmer walked out of the bedroom and came back with a lavender sparkly top. it showed a bit of cleavage with its boob window and had slits in the sides of the sleeves; giving some shoulder exposure and flatteringly fit around the proper frame. Angella sat on her bed in her bra and suit pants and jumped a little when Glimmer came back in the room.

“Try this with a pair of your grey pants and wear sensible heels or flats with it,” she said offering her mother the top. Angella’s brow narrowed downward as she recognized the top “I thought I told you to return this?”

Glimmer shrugged “I misplaced the receipt”

Angella examined the top closer “You’ve worn this, haven't you?”

Glimmer ignored the question and offered “It will look good on you”

Angella huffed. “Very well, my defiant child, I’ll wear it”

Glimmer smirked. She left her mother to change her outfit again.

When Angella emerged; Glimmer’s mouth gapped a bit. Her mom looked so normal. Without a blazer, her mother looked so normal. Angella’s confidence was weakening by her daughter’s look of approval.

“Any smart remarks or commentary about how foolish I look?”

Glimmer shook her head in disagreement. “No, mom, you look nice, really!” she exclaimed.

Back on the other side of town

Catra was doing everything in her power to have her father dress up as a fool. Leave it to a man in a mid-life crisis to have a hat rack attached to the back of his bedroom closet lined with fitted hats with stupid college frat boy slang. 

_Seriously!? “Bye Felicia” “YOLO” and “Pussy inspector” what a douche_

Her eye-roll was a dead giveaway to her unimpressed views of his hat selection. She cringed as he selects his “YOLO” hat for him to wear. Catra delighted in the idea of him making himself look like a fool. here he was, in all his douche bag glory, jeans, Timberland boots (Because he thinks that’s cool) a light blue button-up top with the first three buttons undone so his gold chain necklace and white undershirt can show. Dude looks like a college-age douche. But this douche was going to try and woo Angella, and that woman doesn’t even own a pair of sweatpants; allegedly, there is no way the Queen of pantsuits is going to like some guy stuck in the early 2000s’. 

Both girls had made their plans together. They would act as the best of pals, hug each other pretend to be know everything about everyone and then leave to go to the arcade part of the restaurant and leave the parents to sit in awkwardness while Jason’s Ex comes out and ruin their night. 

Glimmer saw them first and teased her mother “That’s the guy you want to date?” she gave Angella a smug look. It was the familiar face as Glimmer shared many of her father’s expressions. Angella rolled her eyes and declared “He’s a nice man”

Glimmer just snorted as she saw them walk closer. 

Catra pulled her signature _Act like a white girl_ squeak and rushed over to hug Glimmer. 

“Glimmer!” she exclaimed “I missed you!” her tone seemed so fake-happy and Glimmer delighted in giving the fakeness right back to her “Catra! I missed you too!”

The two parents gave each other an awkward smile as they waved to each other. Mentally the two had prepared for what unabideable sabotage would come their way tonight, but the two didn’t expect to become nervous by each other’s presence. Angella saw him differently, then what Glimmer and Catra saw him as. She saw a jovial and confident man, while he saw an elegant woman. They both had such big differences between them, but they had a drawing sense of attraction between them. 

Both teens stopped their overly happy banter to see their parents were giving each other the _weird love-struck look_ people usually get in movies. The two giggled at this and that was enough to bring the adults back to reality. 

Now, both equally flustered they made their way in and sat down at a booth near the bar area.

Catra decided to wave over to Jason’s Ex Stephanie at the bar. 

Jason gulped and looked over to Angella, who just raised a brow and smirked. She was a saleswoman and no confrontation scared her. Stephanie shot a look over to them and eyed Angella up and down for a moment. Angella knowing another set of eyes were on her, just tossed the hair laying on her shoulder over. Revealing more of her attractive face to the judging glare. 

Stephanie walked over to them. 

Giving a fake laugh as she did. “Well, Jason It’s funny to see you here after all this time” she glared at him and shot a look to Catra. “Hello Catra, sweetie, how are you?”

Catra sat up and hugged her. Giving Angella a smug look as she embraced the middle-aged bartender. The posh British mom paid no mind to this. She knew what Catra was trying to do and was not going to entertain her with feeling uneasy. She was going to show Catra how much of a tough lady she was when she needed to be.

Stephanie grinned as she looked over to Angella and commented: “Oh, are you on a business date?” 

Angella smiled and extended her hand to reach his “Oh, no. This is a date” she gave him a loving look as he froze a little with a goofy smile on his face. Glimmer noted that this was the same face Catra made when seeing Adora sometimes. 

Stephanie remarked “Oh, see you seem a little more mature for Jason’s type of woman” giving him a look. Angella knew she was implying she was old but poshly remarked “I suppose we can call this an upgrade then” giving him a wink and holding his hand tighter. Catra’s face contorted into a smile as she realized Angella was someone who could banter back at someone. She looked at Glimmer, who was equally shocked. Usually, her mother was easily frazzled, but right now, her mean girl attitude was showing. 

Stephanie tried to deflect the jab with an insult “I couldn’t tell you were British; you know… since you have straight teeth...... is the accent fake or what?”

Angella narrowed her eyes to Stephanie’s arms and replied: “No, everything is real, I assume by your arm hair your Italian?”

Catra and Glimmer looked at each other in shock as Angella held out in front of one of Jason’s meanest Ex-girlfriends.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and mumbled “Good luck with this one Jason” as she walked back to the bar, she called for a waitress to get their drink order.

Catra and Glimmer excused themselves from the fun. Triumphant in their plans to foil their parent’s dates. 

Jason teased “I wouldn’t recommend anything from the bar now”

Angella grinned and remarked “I could make a better cocktail then her any day”

Jason inquired “You make cocktails?”

“I bartended back in college,” she said proudly. 

Jason smiled at that and the two-adult realized they had been holding hands this whole time. Embarrassed. Angella moved her hand away while turning red. Jason smiled at her. The two were interrupted by a high voice calling to them.

“Angella! There you are! Glimmer text me! Oh my gosh! I’m so happy about you are dating again!”

Angella’s face dropped in horror, realizing her over the top, ultra-embarrassing sister-in-law was on her way over. With zero hesitation and zero regards to care about how this made Angella feel, Castaspella introduced herself to Angella’s new boyfriend.

All the while the teens watched from the game room. Glimmer was pleased with herself. She found getting Casta involved to make Angella uncomfortable would be so easy. In the past, Angella had used the same sneaky tactic against Glimmer when it came to boyfriends. This was a fair payback method to her mother. Watching Angella look completely embarrassed was satisfying for Catra; this was the woman who had come between her and her father, just like the many other women before her. She gets pushed to the side while Jason goes and tries to screw everyone that will listen to his stupid mixtapes. 

Since they were playing the part of best buddies, who hang out together all the time, the girls decided to go off and play ski ball. 

Casta had so much to tell Jason. She had a sense of familiarity with him. He was a handsome guy like Micah was and looked at Angella in such a loving way. She could tell this man was a keeper. She went on and on about Angella and how odd she was as a girlfriend to Micah in the past and how she never attracted another man like him to her.

Casta placed her arms around Angella “Oh! Look at you! dating! I’m so proud of you” she faced Jason and applauded “Your such a lucky man, Angella is a wonderful woman. My brother had a great taste”

Jason could tell Angella was embarrassed and sweetly commented “I’m the lucky one to date her” 

Casta nudged Angella “I like this one,” The taller woman felt her face burn in embarrassment. The smile on Jason’s face grew as she blushed more vividly. _I’m far too old to fluster like this._ In an attempt to save herself from being teased. She excused herself to check on the girls. As soon as she left the two alone; Casta and Jason laughed a little at her. 

Casta commented “She’s kind of shy. She was never much of a talker. Except when a cute guy in a navy uniform shows up” she winked “That’s how she met my brother, she was bartending when a couple of men were giving her a hard time and my brother came in to save her, like the Prince Charming he was. He stayed her whole shift and walked her to her car. He was a true gentleman”

Jason frowned a little as he answered “He sounded like a great guy”

“He was, he was…..” she looked at him and smiled “Your handsome like he was” he looked down and smiled a bit at that. She then asked, “Hey, are you the guy she slept with on the first date?” 

Jason froze and his eyes went wide. He had no way to respond to that. The sister of his girlfriend’s dead husband. What does he say to a question like that?

Casta laughed and reached over to pat his shoulder “I’ll take that as yes, good work on that. It took Micah three months before he could bring down her _London Bridge_ ”

Jason was now mixed with embarrassment and discomfort. He wished Angella would return to him. He needed her to help with this awkwardness.

Angella was close to where the girls were at. The two were playing by a pinball machine. Both giggling. She didn’t want to be seen right away as she heard Glimmer say, “How does your dad handle awkward situations?”

Catra scoffed “My dad _is_ an awkward situation!”

The two laughed. Angella growled and walked towards the girls. Catra caught Angella coming and straightened up her posture a little. Glimmer was less worried and asked her mom “How is the date going, mom?”

Angella kept her calm as she proclaimed “Oh, it’s going fine,” stepping closer to the pinball machine “Casta and Jason are becoming acquainted as we speak” she side glared her daughter “Such a thoughtful thing to do—invite your aunt on our second date”

Catra chimed in with a snarky “Well you invited us, so….”

Angella retorted back with “Yes, inviting our daughters seemed the most appropriate thing to do”

Catra rolled her eyes and mumbled “Yeah, you know all about appropriate” as she turned to play on the pinball machine. Glimmer tensed a little seeing Catra give her mom attitude. 

Angella would have lost her cool in other circumstances but calmly pointed to the pinball machine “I get next game,” then turned to Glimmer and recommended “Your aunt may want to say hello to you at the table”

Glimmer looked over to Catra who had her backed turned. 

Catra just mouthed to where no one could see her under her breath remark “Pussy”

As Glimmer left the arcade and made the walk of guilt over to Jason and Casta. She was greeted by Casta patting the seat next to her for Glimmer to sit. The teen huffed and sat next to her aunt. Having the older woman placing her arm around. Inviting her niece in an embrace as she informed Glimmer “did you know Jason was in the Coast Guard like your father?”

Glimmer felt her heart drop a little at that. She was so sensitive to her father. Knowing that Jason had something in common with him made her feel familiar with guilt that she couldn’t understand. Why is this important to her? It threw off so badly she just asked “Oh? What was your job?”

Jason laughed a little “Underwater Diver”

Glimmer blinked in shock. Her father was a diver. More importantly, he was an underwater welder. He made good money in his civilian jobs outside the Guard. He died during an accident off the Mexican Gulf after an oil rig caught fire. Her mother came into a major settlement from the company that caused the fire. It was the most brutal way to lose a family member. 

Jason remarked “I had good times in the Coast Guard. I saw Africa, Jamaica, and Hawaii during my eight-years in the service”

Glimmer felt uneasy. _The guy was a freakin Veteran!_?

He then offered “Your aunt told me so much about you and your mother. I want to hear more about you and your mom from you”

Glimmer felt her body tense. _Wait? Is Jason not a prick? Catra convinced me he is an asshole._

Casta whispered in her “Your mother is giving him a chance. I think you should too”

While Glimmer was foiled in her attempt to make Angella look bad in front of Jason. Angella was making her position very clear. Beating Catra’s score on pinball the two of them made their way over to the air hockey table. Catra her felt stomach boil in rage. This woman is so full of herself. She thinks playing games with me will make me like her. While playing air hockey Angella commented, “I take it you’re not too keen on your father pursuing a relationship?”

She almost made a goal on Catra’s side, but the teen forcefully moved the puck away “I don’t have an issue with Jason dating I have an issue with being left without a place to sleep due to him dating”

Angella didn’t look up at her as she commented “Shame you lied to him. It’s not like he would have made you stay out late on his behalf. If you told him the truth, the outcome of that morning would have been very different” her voice grew slightly cold towards the end as she made a goal on Catra’s side. 

The teen shot up and snapped as she shot the puck her way “You think you’re the first girl this year, let alone this month where I had to sleep over a friend's house because of a woman he just met? I’ve lived with him for five months and almost two times a month a new lady shows up. Spends a few nights over. I get introduced to some random lady once or twice and then—boom—on to the next one” 

Catra saw the slightly hurt expression in Angella’s face showed she doubted Jason for a moment and at that moment Catra gave the coy remark “You think you’re the first woman he picked up from a meeting related to me? He went home to the dental hygienist when he took me to the dentist this summer, and before school started, the nurse at the doctor's office”

Angella missed another goal by that comment.

Catra was winning in both games of Air hockey and banter. Angella looked up and asked Catra “Must be unpleasant to be around such a revolving door then, huh?”

Catra looked up and her mannerism changed from mean to relieved. Angella understood! Jason was a womanizer! He wasn’t a good guy. Her victory was cut short as Angella dropped the words that hit Catra in every nerve possible as Angella made a goal “It must be a battle for his attention then?”

Catra froze when she realized what Angella was implying. 

_Battle?! I don’t battle for his attention! I don’t care! I don’t need to fight for my dad’s attention……..Do I? Does she know something I don’t?_

Catra struck the puck down and hit towards her “I don’t fight for his attention!” she defended. Angella didn’t deflect the puck from entering her goal. She gave Catra a knowing and loving look as she commented “He loves you; he speaks very highly of you. He knows your smart and talented and that you have a lot of goals you want to accomplish” Angella wanted to have Catra let her guard down and admit she wanted more time spent with her father. Angella was no stranger to Catra. Despite Catra not knowing this, Angella knew and had sympathy for the girl for years. She knew the foster child came from a harsh upbringing. Being friends with Glimmer and Adora for years, she would often hear about what Ms. Weaver did to Catra and the other children. She knew all too well some of the horrible things that went on in that house and she felt awful that she couldn’t do anything about it. 

For Angella, she thought she was making a breakthrough. In reality, she had just triggered a challenge. Catra stirred in her thoughts. Unsure of what hurtful retort to come up with. She wasn’t going to let her guard down and agree with Angella. Although it was true. Catra wasn’t going to let the _one-nightstand_ tell her she needed to spend more time with her dad.

Catra just spat “I give you and him two weeks”

Angella crossed her arms and sighed “You're not going to approve of this, are you?”

Catra crossed her arms right back and stepped closer to her. Looking up she just smugly stated “The two weeks is a courtesy. I doubt you’ll like him or me much to stick around for long”

Angella just shrugged “Challenge accepted young lady” and turned to leave the arcade. 

When the two got back to the table. Glimmer was hiding her face in her hands. She was avoiding eye contact with them all. 

“Did we miss something?” Angella questioned.

Casta answered “I was just telling Jason about how when Glimmer was little and Micah was stationed on the harbor, and Glimmer used to run up and asked the Enlisted men if they would marry her when she turned 18 and she would rate them on who was the most handsome”

Catra snorted at that. Glimmer moved her fingers away from her eyes to glare at Catra. Angella chuckled at that and sat back down next Glimmer and commented “When private first-class Caleb Mass announced his engagement, Glimmer at age five yelled at him and called him a heartbreaker”

Everyone laughed, except Glimmer. Angella continued “She forgave him after the wedding. Micah was his best man and Glimmer got to be a flower girl, so she was fine after that. Also, she got to dance with seven other men that night”

Catra held her hand over her mouth to hide her hysterical laughter. _Glimmer was a boy crazy little kid! Hahahahaaahaa!_

Glimmer groaned “Can we please change the subject!?” 

Casta looked over to Catra “Any boy you like right now, Catra?”

Catra shot her a look. Why the hell would I say anything?

Catra laughed “I don’t crush on boys, I punch boys”

The table laughed as Jason placed his arm on over Catra and asked, “No crushes right now kiddo?”

Catra rolled her eyes at him. Glimmer gave a smug look. Jason caught that and asked “Does she?” he asked her.

Catra shot her a look and Glimmer just smiled and replied “Sorry, can't say”

The table laughed at this. Catra growled in annoyance. Luckily the food came and they could all be quiet for a little bit to eat. After that Casta left, leaving her part of the bill to Jason.

Angella scolded her “Did you seriously just plan to eat and leave?”

Jason offered “I got her, anything for family, right?”

The four sat in awkwardness for a second before he asked if anyone wanted to go to the arcade again before leaving. 

Catra and Glimmer now bored watched from prize grab machines how Jason and Angella awkwardly tried to flirt with each other. Seeing a forty-something-year-old man try to be cute and wrap his arm around another forty-something-year-old was painful for the teens to witness. 

Catra commented, “They’re so bad at flirting, but it’s kinda…..”

“Endearing to watch?” Glimmer added.

“Yeah…..” it’s true. They might be lame, but they were kind of cute together. Both were good looking and seemed to like each other. 

Glimmer frowned and looked away. Catra saw this rush of sadness come over the shorter teen and asked. “You good?”

Glimmer nodded and returned her gaze to the parents and stated “My mom is smiling and laughing. She rarely ever does that”

Catra frowned at this. She knows Angella’s a widow. Glimmer lost her dad, pretty young, and her mother and her never get along for the most part. The guilty side of her realized she was trying to keep a widow unhappy and she knew that wasn’t right, but the other side of her knew she wanted her dad around herself more. She knew Angella and Glimmer were perfect, too perfect, and with him being around someone like Glimmer, he would know what a real good daughter was, and it hurt Catra. She never was someone’s daughter before. Was what she doing bad? Theoretically, Jason and Angella aren’t a good match, but by the way the two look at each other, they do seem like each other a lot. 

Catra huffed as she offered “Guess we can truce on trying to break them up if they're so thirsty for each other”

Glimmer shrugged “Yeah, I guess” the shorter girl examined the sadness that came over Catra’s face. Glimmer couldn’t understand what Catra’s deal was. Could she be such a petty and mean person to be sad to not make others miserable like her? Glimmer didn’t know, and tonight she didn’t want to pry to figure out what made Catra tick. It was a mystery to her as to why Adora liked her so much. With the night ending the teenagers realized. Their parents were falling for each other and there was nothing they could do about that. 

Leaving the restaurant, Angella noticed Jason’s hat in the front window of his car and chuckled “I didn’t take you for a hat guy” she said to Jason.

Catra piped up with “I convinced him not to wear it”

Jason chuckled “According to my super cool daughter, it’s not trendy anymore”

Angella asked, “What does it say?”

Jason opened his car door to show Angella his hat. Glimmer and Catra found it tacky as he placed it on his head and informed “It says YOLO. You know what YOLO is right?”

Angella caught off guard nodded and shrugged “Y-yeah, but, I’m not a fan for an energy drink and alcohol mixed, so—”

She heard Catra snort out a laugh as Glimmer facepalmed and sighed “Mom, you’re thinking of FOUR LOKO”

Angella blushed brightly when she realized what she said and Jason walked over to her, placing the hat on her head to help shield her embarrassment. Commenting “Well if you drink one of those _you only live once_ ” emphasizing that phrase for Angella to understand it. 

He then commented “You look cute in a hat” to Angella, making her look a little shy. The blush returned to her face when she realized the audience of their daughters was still very close to them. She moved away a bit flustered. Clearing her throat “Well, I should YOLO on out of here with Glimmer, it’s getting late”

Glimmer just facepalmed and left with her mom.

Jason just waved and smiled at them as they left. 

He turned to his daughter for them to leave.

_Journal Entry #6_

_Even when I try, I do everything, right, I don’t. Get. To. Win._

_Miss Weaver was right._

_Glimmer and I were supposed to make it clear they weren’t good for each other and instead Glimmer caved the second the plan went into effect. She has the nerve to text me about “Oh, when I talked to your dad, he was nice” and all that bullshit. Meanwhile, Angella mentally swatted my ass with the whole “It must be hard to fight for his attention” comment. I wouldn’t have to fight for my dad’s time if bitches like you weren’t around him all the time. He’s such an ass kisser, he will do whatever he can to get you both to like him, and you’ll fall for it, realize he’s selfish and just move on. But knowing you and Glimmer, two clear master class attention whores! You’ll like it, you’ll like him, and I’ll be left all alone again. But, hey. YOLO._

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment!


End file.
